1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the automatic control of water wells and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to apparatus including power source for controlling water well apparatus as maintained at stock tanks and/or other remote areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of different types of pump apparatus for drawing water from shallow field wells for storage in stock tanks and the like. The time honored method of bringing up such well water was the use of the windmill; however, in recent times electrical pumping has been utilized whenever a source of electricity was available. Pre-examination search of the present invention reveals several patents that are of general interest with respect to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. reissue 25,242 in the name of Toulmin discloses a very exotic apparatus for generating electrical power from solar energy. In addition, this patent mentions the possibility of driving a well pump motor from such a power source, but the very general reference to such pump power is of an entirely different type than that described herein.